hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season (StrawberryMaster)
| Track = North Atlantic Blue Marble.png | First system formed = April 21 | Last system dissipated = August 22 | Strongest storm name = Erin | Strongest storm winds = 90 | Basin = Atl | Average wind speed = 1 | Strongest storm pressure = 984 | Total depressions = 6 | Total storms = 5 | Total hurricanes = 2 | Total intense = 0 | Fatalities = 20 | Damages = 10 | Year = 2019 | five seasons = 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020, 2021 }}The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a below-average Atlantic hurricane season, consisting of only 5 names storms, of which 2 became hurricanes. It followed the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season, which had average activity. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. However, storms can form at any time of the year, demonstrated by the formation of Tropical Storm Andrea on April 21. Storms Tropical Storm Andrea | Dissipated = | Image = Emily 2017-07-31 1555Z.jpg | Alt = Andrea at peak intensity near Florida. | Pressure = 998 | 1-min winds = 45 }}Andrea made minimal damage as it made landfall in Florida, causing over $4.2 million in damages, mainly due to coastal flooding and torrential rains. Two people died in Lee County, one due to electrocution, and the other one due to drowning. Tropical Depression Two | Dissipated = | Image = Florence 2018-09-01 1515Z.jpg | Alt = Two at peak intensity. | Pressure = 1006 | 1-min winds = 30 }}Two made minimal damage after it briefly passed through the Cape Verde Islands. No fatalities were reported, and damages reached $1 million. In Sal Rei, houses suffered light damage and surrounding villages were left without phone services for 4 days. Hurricane Chantal | Dissipated = | Image = Oscar 2018-10-29 1420Z.jpg | Alt = Chantal at peak intensity in the Central Atlantic. | Pressure = 979 | 1-min winds = 70 }}Chantal wandered through the Central Atlantic, not coming close to land during its existence, and overall made no damages or fatalities. Tropical Storm Dorian | Dissipated = | Image = Bill 2015-06-15 1915Z.jpg | Alt = Dorian approaching Texas. | Pressure = 1000 | 1-min winds = 45 }}Dorian made landfall in Texas, causing over $20 million in damages and 5 direct fatalities (2 indirect), mostly due to minor coastal flooding in areas surrounding Galveston County, Texas. Hurricane Erin | Dissipated = | Image = Otto 2016-11-24 1415Z.png | Alt = Erin nearing landfall. | Pressure = 984 | 1-min winds = 90 }}Erin made landfall in Nicaragua, turning into a remnant low shortly before crossing into the East Pacific basin. Total losses exceeded $50 million, with at least 15 deaths being recorded due to the landslides that affected the country. Nearby Costa Rica was also affected, with flash flooding being reported all over the country. Tropical Storm Fernand | Dissipated = | Image = Jose 2017-09-06 1645Z.jpg | Alt = Fernand at peak intensity. | Pressure = 991 | 1-min winds = 60 }}Fernand stayed out to sea for its entire lifespan and made no damages. Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Works by StrawberryMaster